Sayonara
|artist = Wanko Ni Mero Mero |year = 2017 |dlc = May 17, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SayonaraRetake |audio = |choreo = Céline Rosten |perf = Ines Vandammehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZjgnOcAXgw/ }}"Sayonara" by Wanko Ni Mero Mero is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She is dressed in Oshare Kei fashion, a style of visual kei. Her hair has streaks of black and pink and is tied in two buns that pop out of her hood, while the rest of her hair is down. She is wearing a dark-teal hoodie edged with pink frills on the sleeves, a shiny pink skirt over a teal tulle skirt, purple and black fishnet stockings, dark purple socks with pink bows printed on them, and black shoes with yellow tongues and a pink chihuahua head on each of them. Her accessories include a large black belt with golden buckles, pink and yellow flower necklaces, and three studded bracelets. Background At the beginning of the routine, the dancer walks up to a Japanese photo booth and taps on the screen. She is then transported inside it. The background has bluish-purple stripes and a rainbow, while black-and-white objects fly around. Eight flying monsters wearing eyeball bows show up and fly away, and then more objects appear from the bottom-right corner and fly to the top-left corner. During the chorus' second segment, the background becomes a purple and red tunnel, with pink objects flying in random directions behind the dancer. During the interlude, the background is black and gray. There are two thunderclouds appearing on the left and right side of the dancer. Thunder strikes and the black rainbow flashes its regular colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Quickly cross your arms to "slash" the screen. Gold Move 3: With your left arm on your hip, swing your right hand in a circle, first towards your left hip, then your right. SayonaraRetake_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SayonaraRetake_gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Sayonararetake gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sayonararetake_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists Sayonara appears in the following playlists: * Beats from the Far East * K-Pop * Solo Trivia *''Sayonara'' is the third song by Wanko Ni Mero Mero in the series. ** It is also the seventh song composed by Tom Salta in the series.https://www.tomsalta.com/just-dance *"Sayonara" (さようなら) translates to "goodbye" in Japanese. *This song ties with Isidora for fastest BPM in the series at 203 BPM. *''Sayonara'' s code name is "SayonaraRetake". This implies that the song originally had a different choreography, routine, coach and/or background. **This is assumed because the routines for Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and In The Hall Of The Pixel King in had their code names changed from "ItsyBitsy" and "8BitClassical" to "ItsyBitsyRetake" and "8BitRetake" respectively. * On the thumbnails for the preview videos, the coach has a higher saturation and is flipped making the coach appear on the other side with a lighter hoodie, differently designed bracelets and a larger black strand on her fringe. * The coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files SayonaraRetake_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Sayonara'' SayonaraRetake_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach sayonararetake_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sayonararetake cover albumbkg.png| album background Sayonararetake p1 ava.png|Avatar SayonaraRetake_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sayonararetake menu.png|'' '' on the menu sayonararetake load.png| loading screen sayonararetake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen sayonara gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images 12. SAYONARA 303026.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-18-08-01-13.png| notification (along with 24K Magic (Extreme Version) and Bad Liar) Beta Elements We love a beta .png|Beta coach found on preview thumbnails Others Sayonara_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK)(Notice beta coach) Sayonara thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Notice beta coach) sayonarabackground.png|Background sg.PNG|Background 2 Videos Official Audio Sayonara (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sayonara - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Sayonara - Just Dance 2018 Sayonara - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Sayonara (NO HUD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Wanko Ni Mero Mero Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Cutscenes Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance Now